The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by thatlisakid
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper was never the kind of guy to have regrets. That is, until he lost the only thing in his world that was important to him and he was going to do anything in his way to get her back.


_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am<em>

Chad Dylan Cooper had never been the kind of guy to regret things. The way he saw it, why would he need to? Everyone loved him and he practically had the world at his feet. What could go wrong? Let me tell you, a lot could. The second he called the people at the Tween Choice Awards he knew he'd made a huge mistake but when he found out he'd actually won, in the rush of winning he felt he had to tell Sonny because as his girlfriend, she'd be happy for him right? Wrong.

She broke up with him. Sonny broke up with Chad. What was Chad to do now? Without Sonny he was nothing. He would just have to go back to being that boy from McKenzie Falls that everyone loved. Well... Almost everyone. He decided that in an attempt to get over it all he would go out and get a smoothie with his co-workers but of course, the memories came flooding back of the day Sonny took him here the day it opened and she got on stage and sung to him. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go." He made his way out, brushing almost everyone's shoulders, he just needed out. He needed away from her. No, he needed her back.

He found himself a spot right outside the studio, with a chair and a picture of Sonny so that whenever anyone walked past, they saw that he was doing this for his girl.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

The first few days were pretty uneventful, one old lady tried to give him a dollar which made him break. "Do you know who I am?" This then started Chad going on for 10 minutes about his career and how much money he did have and that he didn't need anyone else's pity money which probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation. Tawni, Grady and Nico walked past numerous times just to laugh at how pathetic he was and also, to shout at him for being the douche that he was.

The first day Sonny saw him was well.. unexpected. Ironically it was probably the sunniest day in L.A so far in the year so Chad hoped that maybe it meant he would get to see the Sunshine in his life again. She walked in to the studio with her co-workers as per usual but Chad couldn't handle it anymore. She looked so beautiful and all he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her he was sorry. "Chad... what-" She was cut off by Tawni pulling her away. "SONNY!" He tried to chase after her but security is pretty tight over at So Random and couldn't get any further than the front hallway.

She spoke to him. Sonny spoke to Chad first instead of the other way around. He wasn't giving up. Not now anyway.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here  
>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<em>

After about a month of constant waiting, disaster struck. There he was minding his own business when a police man came over to speak to him. "Son, I'm afraid you're going to have to move, you can't stay here." "Please, you have to let me stay here, I need to get my girlfriend back. I'm dying without her." "You have 2 weeks." However, what Chad didn't notice was that standing behind them both was one Sonny Monroe with a smile creeping on her face.

Maybe Chad wasn't going to need 2 weeks after all.

_People talk about the guy  
>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<br>There are no holes in his shoes  
>But a big hole in his world<em>

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>

_I'm the man who can't be moved  
>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

He was on the cover of Tween Weekly that week. At first he didn't find it surprising I mean, He is Chad Dylan Cooper, then something caught his eye. He saw Sonny smiling in the background and that was all he needed. He would wait as long as he needed to because he knew, deep down that Sonny would find it in herself to forgive him because they're Channy right? Everybody's favorite couple. Well that and, the week before they split up, Sonny let it slip that she loved him and he loved her too, and that was all they needed to get through this right?

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<em>

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

It took 3 months but Chad Dylan Cooper finally got his girl. She came running to him. He flew his arms open and hugged her like he'd never let go and he wasn't going to. When he spun her around, people who had gathered around started to cheer but he didn't notice. As they locked their fingers together Sonny asked him one last question. "Promise me that no matter what happens now, you'll never pull anything like that again." He answered her by pressing his lips to hers which made the rest of the So Random cast make stupid sounds behind their back but again, he didn't care.

"I promise"


End file.
